Texas Revolution
by Bassguitarchick
Summary: Fighting for independence was never said to be easy. Texas has decided to break off against Mexico, and this shows her struggles and progress. Oneshot. Slightly implied AmericaxOc


"You've been through the same thing that I have, wanting freedom and fighting for it. I'm just asking you for help to achieve that." America stared at the sixteen year old girl standing before him, already his height. The girl before him was known as Texas, one of Mexico's children, though she didn't seem to enjoy being under her father's wing anymore. She had come here to explain what was going on and why she wanted his help, the majority of it was the fact that Mexico was making life unlivable for the Americans who had moved down there with the promise of free land. Mexico didn't like that the 'whites' outranked his people. So the rules had become harsher to live under and the American's didn't like it.

The only thing was, America's boss, the president, had told him not to get involved in a war with Mexico and taking Texas into the union would most definitely cause that to happen. America did agree with his boss, he was tired of wars and tired of how his body ached during that time, but looking at the girl, she reminded him of himself which was making things harder. "I'm sorry but we can't help you."

A silence filled the room that Texas and America were standing in, the sixteen year old watching the still young nation before she nodded her head, though her blue eyes had a resolved look in them. "Alright. We'll just go about this without yer help." She picked up the cowboy hat from the chair and placed it on her head before turning and moving out. Though as she opened the door, she glanced at America over her shoulder. "I thought I'd be able to rely on you, that you'd understand where I was comin from. Guess I was wrong." With those words she left America staring at the door, shocked by what she had done and said.

The sound of booted feet echoed through the hall as Texas moved through it. Huston had already figured that America and the rest of the states wouldn't be helping them with this fight, but that didn't mean that the others couldn't have been hopeful and now they had been crushed. When Texas had returned with the news, there was slight talk of not going through with it, though that was put to rest when Sam Huston got back up and started to talk again. Just hearing his words and how he motivated the men made Texas respect him even more.

Dressed in the military fashion that had been created for Texas as a Republic, Christine made sure that she looked the same as the men who were fighting for her. She didn't want to have any higher part just because of what she was, she wanted to fight beside them. The fight was for her independence just as much as theirs, it was for Texas.

Her hand raised to knock on the door, two soft raps, and then she pulled it open when she heard the voice from within. Sitting behind the large oak desk was Sam Huston, his hair white and his face gentle, even as he looked down at the papers that were placed before him. Even just watching him doing a task like this made Texas swell with pride for having a man like him lead her and help her. She was still young, a teenager from what she had heard from her people and she needed the help that this man was ready to offer her.

She waited patiently as he continued to go over the papers and then his head lifted and his light brown eyes were upon her. "You've got a troubled look. It is still bothering you, isn't it." She nodded her head as she moved towards him and the desk, though she didn't sit down in the chairs before him. "I…I just thought that he would understand, that I would have had help in this." Huston watched her, shaking his head slightly. "You do have help. You have men out there who will die to fight for yours and their freedom. They are willing and will be willing as long as you are." Huston had stood up and moved over to Texas now, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders as let his kind eyes watch her face.

"What we intend to do has nothing that anyone from another state nor country would really understand. It was wrong for us to ask them to risk their lives for a belief that they never held in the first place. Texas, your people will stand tall and proud and protect you and I know you will do the same for them, for years to come." The words caused her to become speechless as she looked up at him and gave a nod of her head, inclining it slightly in a look of being ashamed. "I am sorry that I had doubt in my mind. I should have never thought to doubt the men who will stand beside me in this." She lifted her eyes, the blue orbs sparkling with their natural intensity now. "Thank you for putting me back on the right track. I'll let you get back to work." Huston nodded his head, sitting down at the desk again, smiling. "Anytime you need something, you shouldn't hesitate to ask." Texas nodded her head to him before walking out of the room and leaving. There was a new found step in her walk and she held her head proud. She was strong, though young, and would be able to stand and fight for herself. She would achieve independence for her people and make sure that they never came under the control of a corrupt government again.

The Battle of Gonzales had started the war and Texas hadn't been there to see it happen. News had come to her and Huston of Mexico and his government sending one hundred men to Gonzales to repossess a cannon that had been given to the citizens for protection. Though what had happened instead was the cannon had been filled with scrap iron and shot at the men, only killing one but forcing them to retreat. The flag that had resulted from this was nicknamed the 'Come and Take It' flag, one that Texas found funny as well as genius.

Other battles came and went. A few casualties were seen along the way, causing Texas a nose bleed or just a migraine. She was stuck beside Huston, not able to see the actually fighting that was going on as the Texas Declaration of Independence was written up. It was like trying to keep a wild stallion penned up. Texas was hungry for any news that came from the front, she may feel the deaths of the men in her body, but she didn't know where it was or truly how many of them had died.

News of victory at San Antonio with the Siege of Bexar was reached with celebration as the Declaration was finished as well. The men had already begun to move to the bars in Gonzales, but Texas had remained beside Huston, wondering what the look on his face could mean. Though it still appeared to be kind and gentle, there was sadness in the eyes that she just couldn't miss. "Sir, we've taken San Antonio, the Declaration has been written, isn't this a time for celebration?" Huston didn't even turn his head to look at her as he kept his eyes forward, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he did so. "Celebrating may be too early at the moment. Santa Anna's army is approaching fast. The loss of San Antonio is not something he is going to take lightly." Texas found her eyes widening when she heard these words, but she found she was unable to speak. What could she say to him, was there anything that she could say that would help to ease the worry that was shown upon his face?

A knock on the door saved Texas from having to do just that and a messenger entered the room. The man handed a letter to Huston and then left, though leaving the door open upon his retreat. Texas didn't bother to close the door as her attention was upon Huston, trying to read his expression to see what it was. He gave nothing away as he finished and then handed the letter to her before sitting down at his desk, but as he did so, he caught sight of a young man entering the office. He acknowledged him with a curt nod as Texas began to read the letter, not yet noticing the newcomer.

_Commandancy of the Alamo  
Bexar, Fby. 24th, 1836 _

_To the People of Texas & all Americans in the world _

_Fellow Citizens & Compatriots _

_I am besieged by a thousand or more of the Mexicans under Santa Anna. I have sustained a continual bombardment & cannonade for 24 hours & have not lost a man. The enemy has demanded a surrender at discretion, otherwise the garrison are to be put to the sword if the fort is taken. I have answered  
the demand with a cannon shot, and our flag still waves proudly from the walls. I __shall never surrender nor retreat__._

_Then, I call on you in the name of Liberty, of patriotism, & of everything dear to the American character, to come to our aid with all dispatch. The enemy is  
receiving reinforcements daily & will no doubt increase to three or four thousand in four or five days. If this call is neglected, I am determined to sustain myself as long as possible & die like a soldier who never forgets what is due to his own honor & that of his country. _

Victory or Death  
William Barret Travis  
Lt. Col. Comdt.

_P. S. The Lord is on our side. When the enemy appeared in sight we had not three bushels of corn. We have since found in deserted houses 80 or 90 bushels & got into the walls 20 or 30 head of Beeves. _

_Travis_

Texas felt her hand begin to tremble as she read the dispatch over and over again, tears welling up in her eyes caused it to become harder for her to read the writing. News of the taking of San Antonio had come just days ago and now they would lose it. She whirled upon Huston, still not noticing the man who waited patiently to be spoken too. "We need to send them reinforcements. We must help them!" Her voice was frantic as she spoke to Huston and she was doing her best to keep tears from falling down her cheeks, she had to be strong, she couldn't cry, not yet, the men hadn't been lost, there was a chance to save them.

It wasn't Huston who had spoken up, but the man who had entered instead. "It would be difficult to get the men in past the thousands of troops that Santa Anna has providing a border." Texas now turned to the speak, realizing there was someone there and though she would have thought seeing him would have eased the pain, the words he spoke just seemed to make everything worse. "Oh? And you are coming here to help us or just to see men die for a reason you don't care about." America stared at her, his eyes wide at the outburst that had formed from her lips. Her eyes were still wet with tears and a few even slipped down her cheeks, but the blaze of her anger was seen in those blue eyes. "I do understand what you and your men are fighting for. I fought for Independence for me and my people." His head inclined this time though as he spoke the next words. "I wasn't able to help you because it wasn't in our interest."

"Oh?! So it's in your interest now, is it?" Texas' voice was growing shrill and Huston stood up from his desk to try and stop her from going off even more on America. However, instead of yelling more, Texas closed her eyes and moved past America, pausing at the doorway. "I don't need your help and my people don't need your help." Without a glance back, she left the room.

Huston sighed softly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and started to apologize, though America shook his head. "No, I deserve it. I should have been here earlier to help her, even if I didn't have men fighting, I could have stood beside her as support." Huston smiled softly at America, seeing a wise nation underneath that young hero appearance and attitude. "You can stay if you wish. She may very well need your help more then she knows it at the moment. I'd give her a few days to calm down though." America nodded and gave a slight mid waist bow to Huston before leaving the office.

Even as he walked down the halls, he found himself thinking over the very reason he had finally come out here. They had received a dispatch at the White house, reading the words that had been written down upon the page by Travis had struck a chord with him. There was a time when he would have willingly fought for freedom and independence, to stand up for those who were being bullied and be the hero. But he had grown use to times of peace and enjoyed not feeling his body ache from the deaths of his people, he had grown lazy. So when Texas had come up to him, he had been reluctant to help her, not wishing to get into a war with Mexico, though the letter had made him see just what it was that he had been doing wrong. He would give Texas a few days to cool off, to understand that he was here to offer her advice and support.

Everything had been going along at a fine and normal pace. Texas had calmed down and shown she was grateful for America's support and glad he was there to help her. It was during one of her normal rides, which America tagged along on, that the first pain struck.

Texas doubled over, her right hand clutching the reigns as her left held onto the saddle horn tightly. America had started his horse ahead, getting it to go into a gallop and turned around in his seat once he had slowed down to a walk, to see what was taking Texas so long. Upon seeing her form hunched in the saddle he turned the horse around and kicked it back into a gallop. Right before his eyes, Texas let out a groan of pain that caught in her throat. Blood began to form on her lips, slipping out of her mouth and down her chin and her grip on the saddle and reigns was slipping. America reached her and managed to catch her, just when she was about to fall out of the saddle.

With no rider on his back, the horse trotted away, though turned back and watched the proceedings as if understanding what was going on. America shifted Texas so that she was on the saddle in front of him, leaning against him. Her eyes were glazed over from the pain she was feeling. Choked sounds were heard from her throat and America kicked his horse back into a gallop to hurry back to Huston. All America could think about was getting Texas where she could be placed into a bed and cared for. He didn't know how many men had died, but from the length of time this had taken, he was sure that San Antonio had been taken by Santa Anna.

His right hand clenched around the reigns as he felt his eyes narrow, holding Texas tightly to him. The men had been killed, all of them had been killed otherwise there wouldn't be so much bleeding. There had been one hundred and eighty nine men and all of them dead. He urged his horse faster, cursing softly under his breath before glancing at Texas and feeling his heart racing. "Hang in there. You've got to hang in there." His words were soft, but a flutter of her eyes in his direction showed that she had understood him somewhat.

Texas had insisted on going to the mission. It was a foolish idea, one that both Huston and America hadn't agreed with and yet, America found himself following behind Texas. As they neared the Alamo, the smell of scorched bodies filled the air and America felt his nose wrinkle. Texas wasn't entirely well, she still ached from the lose of the men who died to keep this very mission, died for her, and that was one reason he had not wanted her to come and see the carnage. Huston, knowing how stubborn Texas could be, had agreed but only for it to be Texas and America who went. The army of Santa Anna would have already left, but marching in another hundred Texans would do no good.

She stopped the horse and slipped down, easily landing on her feet and moved towards the old mission. America followed her lead but stayed back, sensing the emotions that were radiating off of her. She was angry at the fact she hadn't been here to help them, at least she hadn't been here in person with them. She was sad because they had lost their lives, they had died for her and he sensed she was confused, wondering if they could truly win this war or would even more men die for her foolish dream of Freedom.

America took that chance to move towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when she turned around and pressed herself against him, her head lying on his chest. Tears were falling freely down her face as she had given into her emotions, he had known the urge to cry had been with her ever since she could once again sit up freely in the bed, but she had held it in for the men around her, she had to still be strong for them. But there were no men here, only dead ones and she let herself break down in front of America, using him as comfort.

Though it was slightly awkward at first, America felt himself wrap his arms around her, he had never dealt with a crying woman or girl before who wasn't his own child and here was Texas, bawling away in his arms. As his left arm held her close to him, his right found it's way into her dirty blond hair and combed through it as he let a soft sound escape his lips. "Is this really going to work?" Her voice was soft and muffled, since she was speaking into America's chest, though he still heard her clearly. He had known the question was going to come and he had readied himself, but even so he felt himself pause before answering.

"No dream of Freedom could ever be foolish." He lightly lifted her head up, the fingers of his right hand resting gently under her chin. "You have to keep on believing. As long as you believe in Freedom and Independence so will the people and men who follow and fight for you." America's voice was soft bit firm as he spoke to her, though a soft smile crossed his lips as his thumb brushed over Texas cheek, clearing the tears from her face. "Don't forget, you can trust me. I'm a hero, remember?" His words got a soft chuckle from Texas as she nodded her head and rubbed her eyes after moving out of his embrace, turning her eyes back to look at the Alamo.

"The men here will not have died in vain." She turned her head to look at America, blue eyes blazing with a new found fire. "I will keep fighting as long as there is a breath in my body and men who believe in me. I will not allow myself or my people to be walked upon by cruel and heartless men." America smiled at her, nodding his head, though he saw her stumble some and he caught her, chuckling softly. "Brave words Commander. Only problem is, you can't stumble around while you say them." Texas gave America a slightly playful glare and then righted herself with his help and mounted her horse again. The ride back to Gonzales was one that created a bond between both Texas and America.

It was only a day after returning from seeing the carnage at the Alamo that the group found themselves moving from Gonzales because of the threat of Santa Anna's army coming towards them. Texas had found herself starting to feel weak and instead of riding a horse with Huston, America and the other men, she was laying down in a covered wagon, with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Shivers racked her body but no one knew how to help her, she was conscious, that was at least a good thing because as long as she was able to talk, she was doing better then you would expect.

The women in the wagon with her were doing their best to help the sick territory, but they could still only help to alleviate some of the pain. The shaking was only from a loss of a battle and a few deaths. It was nothing like what had happened to Texas before when the deaths at the Alamo had finally hit her body. She didn't like feeling this way, constantly shivering and not able to ride her own horse, it made her feel week and that was one of the very reasons that Texas was fighting this war. She didn't know how many times her mind had moved to wondering if it was worth it to continue this fight, even if America was constantly telling her it would be in the end.

Her moral was strengthened by the fact he was here, even if he wasn't fighting this war with his own people, him being her and watching over her in a sense helped her realize that she wasn't as alone as she had thought before. The shivering had slowed down, bringing relief to both Texas and the women, however this relief was short lived as she suddenly felt a burning in her body. The burn was radiating from the area around her right hip and it caused her eyes to close tightly as she let out a loud cry of anguish. The women looked at her in shock, trying to figure out what was causing the cries of pain. The burn had suddenly changed to a searing pain, feeling like a hot blade was being pushed through her skin, cutting her open from the bottom of her right breast all the way down to her hip.

This time the cry was so loud that it had echoed around the plains in which the group was travelling. Huston and America turned around in their seats, stopping their horses. The women inside of the wagon were frantic, blood was flowing freely from a wound that had not been there before, a wound which spanned half of her body. Texas' cries of pain had only been quieted by one of the women placing a cloth over her mouth, causing her to bite down on it to help and ease the pain. Moving their horses towards the wagon that had now been stopped, Huston ordered the men to keep watch for any hostiles that may approach.

"We can't stop the bleeding." Huston had slid of his horse and looked at the woman who had spoken, her hands were red and so where most of the other women as they pressed cloths to the wound, trying to bandage it, but every time they thought they had stopped the blood or at least slowed it down a new gush suddenly started. Texas cries had stopped, her eyes glazed over from the loss of blood, there was no way she had the strength to cry out anymore and the pain was making her dizzy. The voices had become jumbled together as well as the sights, but those suddenly faded as did the voices and Texas found herself lost in darkness.

'_How had it ended up this way?'_ The question echoed throughout Texas mind, though an answer never came. Upon opening her gray eyes she found herself in an area that was filled with darkness. _'Am I dead? This can't be. I'm sure if I had died I would know about it.'_ Standing up from the ground, Texas let her eyes scan the black area that she was standing in again. This was strange, she didn't understand the reason for this, had she blacked out and was hallucinating?

A sudden stench had filled the air causing Texas to close her mouth tightly to keep herself from retching. It was the smell of burning bodies, the same smell that had come to her when she had gone to the Alamo, except this was fresh and Texas could feel her stomach begin to drop.

The darkness was slowly fading away being replaced by a landscape that was familiar to her, one that she knew like the back of her hand. She was in the area known as Goliad but there was something different about it, instead of seeing the town in peace as she had thought, it was overrun by Santa Anna's army. A gust of plains wind blew the smell of burning bodies towards Texas again and her eyes searched the area until she located the source.

Piled up upon one another were more of her men, four hundred of them. Christine couldn't hold herself up and she fell to her knees, eyes not able to move away from the scene before her. The men around her couldn't see her, so Texas was sure she was in a spirit form of some sort, but it was how the men away from the fire were acting that caused her eyes to begin to burn from angry tears.

The Mexican army was celebrating their victory, their general Santa Anna sitting in his tent with Mexico. How could they be celebrating when there were bodies burning, bodies who should have been getting a proper burial and not burned to be forgotten. Her hands clenched into fists, eyes closed tightly as tears continued to roll down her cheeks, no amount of bodily pain could amount to seeing this, seeing her men being disposed in this way. No matter what she would be free of Mexico's rule and make him pay for what he was doing to her people, she would not let this go unpunished.

When Texas opened her eyes, she found herself in the covered wagon still, but nighttime had taken over the sky. Huston was seated in the wagon with her, the bleeding having stopped but Christine didn't feel the pain any longer and she let her eyes fall on him before speaking. "Goliad, the men at Goliad were killed, massacred after they surrendered." Huston lifted his head, looking at Texas as he nodded it slowly. "Notice came after you had passed out from your wounds." Texas laid her head back, though Huston was speaking again. "America had to return to Washington. He plans on speaking with his boss to get you help." Christine was closing her eyes, shaking her head as she did so. "No, I will finish this on my own, I will gain my freedom, independence and become my own country." A soft smile had crossed Huston's lips as he nodded his head, watching as she found herself falling asleep.

San Jacinto was quiet, the town still sleeping peacefully, not knowing of the battle that would be taking place in just a few moments. Texas stood upon a hill overlooking the valley before her. The troops were behind her, getting ready for the battle that was going to take place, one that could not be avoided any longer. Too many men had died and this would be the deciding battle that would end this war.

Huston moved up the hill and stood beside her, his eyes watching the valley as well. "You should be resting, you are not healed fully from the Goliad massacre." Christine turned her head to look at Huston, smiling softly. "No, I will be down there fighting beside my men, fighting beside the men who have never given up on me." Huston found himself slightly surprised by her words, though he smiled, nodding his head as he did so. "Then we will always stand with you to protect and fight for you." She looked at him again, smiling at him and keeping her eyes from watering. This war had caused her to cry so many tears, tears that had fallen for the men who protected her, but this was not a time for tears and she would not allow Mexico to see her weak.

The sound of drums signaled the approach of Santa Anna's army. Texas' eyes became set as she stared off, watching as the army came into view. "There's no turning back now. It will be Victory or Death." She turned her head to look at the troops that had gathered behind her and Huston, hearing the speech that Huston was now giving to them. The men were getting pumped up at the words spoken. Texas turned back to look at the army that stood upon the either side of the valley, her face hardened as was her eyes. This was a fight that her and her men would do on their own, they would have the right to this land, for Texas to become her own country.

It was only a few moments in which Texas and her men reflected over what it was they were about to do, but it was the cry that issues from her throat that shot them into action. "Remember The Alamo!" The men rushed past her, running towards the Mexican army as they advanced as well, but Texas did not stay beside Huston and just watch the battle unfold, with her own gun held in position and the sword attached to her belt, she ran into the fray, searching for the one man who had caused her pain.

Finding Mexico hadn't been hard, like the man he followed, he stood upon the sidelines and watched the battle that raged before him. Texas saw his eyes lock upon her and he left his bosses side, a smirk on his lips. There was an air of confidence around him, and Texas found herself growing angrier and angrier at the man before her, the man who was supposed to be her father. "Ah, Christine, I see you have finally come to your senses. I hope you make your surrender short so that no more of your people are killed for such a silly reason." As he had spoke, his eyes had turned to survey the scene before him, but when he turned his head back, Texas had the barrel of her gun pointed straight at him, causing Mexico to open his eyes wide. "T..Texas, please, you must remember I helped to raise you." His voice was pleading, but when he saw that it had no effect upon her and she had cocked the gun, he grew angry. "You wouldn't be what you are today if it was not for me. I made you what you are." Though she never lowered the gun, Texas nodded her head. "You're right. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have gained the courage ta stand up for what I believe in. You are going to leave me alone." Mexico watched her, though his face paled when he saw his men turning back, retreating from heavy losses and the Texans moving forward.

"It's over Mexico, there is no way you can win now, your largest army has been defeated." He stared at her in utter disbelief, though the gun was never lowered from his face. "H-How could this have happened? We were winning, you lost so many men." Christine narrowed her eyes at him, her words cold. "It is because of those men that I have the strength to fight you, the strength to defeat you. I will not let their deaths be in vain. That is something you will never understand, you don't fight beside your men, you don't get ta know them like I did." His dark eyes lifted to look at her, all the pride gone from his body.

Texans had surrounded the Mexican army, forcing them to surrender. The treaty was signed by Santa Anna and then the Mexican army was forced back home.

Texas stood taller that day and the many ones that followed. With the help of her people, the men who followed her, she was able to throw off oppression and gain independence and freedom. The Republic of Texas was founded and she now stood as her own nation, a proud nation that would never again allow a corrupt and selfish ruler chain her down. She was free like the mockingbird and able to soar to the heights that were arranged for her.


End file.
